


attraction: sweetest kind

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, is the best shiro, keith is oblivious lol, of course pidge knows, pidge is an observant bird, pining shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8915245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: Shiro wanted to brush a careful thumb against Keith’s lashes to learn how soft they were. He wanted to measure the width of Keith’s waist by the size of his palm. He wanted to pull Keith back against his chest and see how his shoulders felt. He wanted to press a kiss to the corner of Keith’s full smile and learn what his happiness tasted like. Would his lips be as soft as he imagined it to be? Twice as sweet? What kind of sounds would Keith make if Shiro kissed him as deep and passionately as he wanted? Would he blush a pretty pink or a messy red?





	

Keith ducked his head, silky strands of hair slipping out from behind a shapely, pale ear before being pushed back by a distracted hand. Which had Shiro’s attention shifting from Keith’s hair to his fingers.

 

Even objectively speaking, Keith had nice hands. Slim, shapely digits accentuated by those finger-less gloves he was always sporting. Strength whispering through whenever Keith would flex his hands and make the material creak. They also highlighted his bony wrists that Shiro really wanted to curl his fingers around. Just to learn how they felt against his palm. 

 

Which was just one item on a long, _long_ list of things Shiro wanted to feel about Keith.

 

Shiro wanted to brush a careful thumb against Keith’s lashes to learn how soft they were. He wanted to measure the width of Keith’s waist by the size of his palm. He wanted to pull Keith back against his chest and see how his shoulders felt. He wanted to press a kiss to the corner of Keith’s full smile and learn what his happiness tasted like. Would his lips be as soft as he imagined it to be? Twice as sweet? What kind of sounds would Keith make if Shiro kissed him as deep and passionately as he wanted? Would he blush a pretty pink or a messy red?

 

 _It was a mystery_ , Shiro thought to himself, _how anyone could be so attractive and good looking_. His hair, his eyes, even his _ankles_. Everything about Keith appealed to Shiro and made butterflies swarm in his stomach. And the fact that Keith was so nonchalant about his good looks was agony itself. (And Shiro hadn't even touched upon his personality. No, that was a whole  _'nother_ bag of butterflies). 

 

If he had a nickle for every time a casual, thoughtless gesture on Keith’s part had dried Shiro’s mouth out in an instant. Like the time he’d propped a curled fist against his hip while talking to Coran, drawing attention to the slimness of his waist. Or the time he’d pulled his hair up into a messy ponytail that made Shiro want to press his dry lips to the nape of Keith’s neck. Or that time he'd casually pulled the hem of his shirt up to wipe his face dry after some training and Shiro had caught sight of a happy trail he wanted to press his nose into with a moan. 

 

There were a hundred other moments Shiro had neatly filed away in his head. _And here was another one_ , he moaned when Keith pushed the same strand of hair back behind his ear. Honestly, how could someone make _pushing their hair back_ look good? That strand of hair was out to get him. Shiro was sure of it. 

 

He was mid-way through scrubbing a tired hand down his face when an elbow pressed into his side. Starting, Shiro glanced down at an amused looking Pidge, “Stare any harder and you’ll burn a hole in his jacket.”

 

Flushing, Shiro opened his mouth to make an excuse but nothing came out except a wheezy exhale which made Pidge laugh. “God, you’ve got it bad.”


End file.
